


Purple Bunnies

by tiaylasglass



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec can sing, Breakfast in Bed, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Hufflepuff Alec Lightwood, Hufflepuff Simon Lewis, M/M, Pranks, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, Slytherin Magnus Bane, Snapchat, alec also can't do make-up, alec can't cook, alec sleep talks, cream fight, pink haired alec, they do each other's make-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiaylasglass/pseuds/tiaylasglass
Summary: How Snapchat showed everyone how happy Alec was with Magnus~credit: xawesometrio for the suggestion!





	1. Chapter One

Despite popular belief, Shadowhunters were in general well immersed with mundane pop culture. Fourteen-year-old Izzy fell in love with One Direction while fifteen-year-old Alec listened to Welcome to the Black Parade unironically on repeat. When Max had come to visit them only a few weeks ago he’d constantly ended conversations with a subtle dab before exiting the room, leaving his older siblings shaking their heads in a mix of shame and amusement.  
  
Alec was often regarded as the stoic, stern, older brother who had no time for fun and games. One could agree to this, saying that Alec was a good leader but it was difficult to picture him relaxing outside of the Institute. Though, if that person had access to Alec’s boyfriend’s snapchat story then they would know for sure that Alec wasn’t to be defined simply as a boring, strict leader. It would be impossible to do so after seeing Alec sitting cross-legged on the floor wearing a giraffe onesie with a pastel pink mug in his hands.  
  
~  
  
Izzy had once warned Magnus that Alec wasn’t the ‘warm and fuzzy’ type. It wasn’t until one day when she saw an update on Magnus’ story that she realised how wrong she was.  
  
It was early in the morning, the sun not yet risen but the sky already to light up, when her night patrol had come to an end. Alec had been with her and, after successfully ridding the city of a pack of shax demons let loose, they had both separated to catch up on some much-needed sleep. After showering and eating a snack Izzy had climbed into her bed and checked her phone for any messages. Then, she got caught up in scrolling through Snapchat and watching stories from both people she knew and strangers she only knew of. She saw Magnus had posted something only minutes ago.  
  
When she clicked onto it she couldn’t help but stare as her heart seemed to melt in her chest. A quite “aw” passed through her lips as she watched the video of her older brother curled up on Magnus’ sofa covered by a grey, fluffy blanket. The video was taken from slightly above Alec and Izzy figured Magnus was kneeling beside him.  
  
_“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, running a hand through Alec’s hair, still wet from his quick shower. Alec mumbled something under his breath. Magnus repeated his name again._  
  
_“’M sleep…” Alec’s nose twitched and he turned his head further into the cushion._  
  
_“You’ll be sore if you sleep here,” Magnus told him softly, laughing slightly when Alec grumbled a protest. “Alexander…”_  
  
_Alec’s eyes blinked open as Magnus began poking his cheek incessantly. Magnus laughed quietly as Alec glared up at him. “Stop it.”_  
  
_“You can’t sleep here, Alec.”_  
  
_“Don’t wanna get up,” he complained. Magnus kept poking his cheek. The video ended abruptly with a loud laugh from Magnus and the phone being whacked out of his hands._  
  
It shouldn’t have surprised Izzy at how, well, _mundane_ their relationship really seemed to be. They were just like a normal couple, playful and sweet. The fact that they were both leaders and spent most of their time fighting evil didn’t make their relationship any different from any other normal couple. When Izzy awoke the next morning, she saw another video had been posted to Magnus’ story.  
  
_It was pitch black at first and Magnus was trying to muffle his laughs. A lamp was switched on and Alec appeared on the screen, lying on his side and asleep._  
  
_“What’s wrong, Alec?” Magnus was asking. The smile he wore was heard in his voice._  
  
_“The… the bunnies,” Alec responded, his voice heavy with sleep. Magnus choked back his laughter._  
  
_“What’s wrong with the bunnies?”_  
  
_“In the sky…” Alec turned his head slightly. “Purple bunnies.”_  
  
_“What are the bunnies doing?” Magnus asked._  
  
_“Stole our ice-cream,” Alec sighed. “I made it.”_  
  
_“You made what?”_  
  
_“The cow,” Alec responded. The screen shook as Magnus laughed aloud, the video ending at that._  
  
Izzy found herself snorting into her bowl of cereal as she listened to her brother sleep talk. She’d known when he was younger that he would sometimes talk in his sleep when he was really tired and had always found it hilarious when she would hear him. It had been so long since she’d last heard him sleep talk that she’d forgotten he did it in the first place.  
  
A sudden feeling of pride surged through Izzy as she replayed the video. Alec had always been incredibly guarded, careful with his actions and sure to never let anyone see him as anything other than strong. It made Izzy happier than she thought to see her brother let down the walls he’d built to protect himself from being hurt. Watching how comfortable he was around Magnus gave her peace that she didn’t know she needed.  
  
~  
  
To say Jace was over protective of his parabatai would be an understatement. Despite Alec being older than him Jace felt a responsibility to protect him. He’d always seen through Alec’s tough façade, even when he was a child and they’d first met. It wasn’t hard for him to see that Alec was so desperate to please everyone else that he often forgot to do what made him happy.  
  
This is why, at Alec’s wedding, he’d been so proud to see him defy his parents and kiss Magnus. To Jace, that was Alec taking what he wanted and shoving all the expectations pushed onto him into every else’s faces. Then, when things had gotten serious between the two he’d started to worry. The original pride he’d felt in his brother for choosing to be himself rather than a puppet changed into concern over whether what he was doing was actually going to end well for him.  
  
As their relationship progressed Jace began to accept that they made each other happy and even though they had their problems they seemed to always work out in the end. He could feel through the bond that Alec was happier with Magnus than he’d even been before, a fact which had hit him hard as he had never noticed how unhappy Alec once was.  
  
Izzy had convinced Jace to create a snapchat a few months ago, though it wasn’t until recently that he started using it regularly. He often posted selfies with Clary or his siblings, or videos of them training together. He noticed that Magnus often screenshotted images including Alec in them. He also noticed that Magnus was quite active on his snapchat too, and that most of his photos and videos included Alec in them.  
  
Jace’s concern over their relationship and the stress it might induce quickly came to rest one day when he was watching Magnus’ story on a day when Alec had taken the day off.  
  
_The sun was well-risen as Magnus walked into the kitchen. The sound of someone singing came through the speakers clearly. Magnus stopped when Alec came into view of the camera, zooming in slightly on his half-dressed figure. His sweatpants hung low on his hips as he flipped a pancake over the stove._  
  
_“One, don’t pick up the phone. You know he’s only calling ‘cause he’s drunk and alone. Two, don’t let him in…” Alec sung along to the radio, his voice surprisingly soft. The video was captioned ‘Get you a bf who can sing AND cook’ followed by three heart-eye emojis._  
  
Jace didn’t know Alec could sing so well. He’d never thought about it, admittedly. It wasn’t something Shadowhunters had time for so it had never crossed his mind. He did know, though, that Alec was a terrible cook, which Magnus found out minutes later according to his next snap.  
  
_Both Alec and Magnus were in frame with a plate of burnt pancakes in Alec’s hands. Magnus had an eyebrow raised and a grimace on his face while Alec was smiling sheepishly. It was captioned ‘Never mind. Don’t let your bf in the kitchen if he doesn’t realise it’s a bad sign when the pancake is on’ followed by a fire emoji._  
  
Jace laughed at that. The next snap was also a photo.  
  
_Magnus’ large mirror reflected Alec’s doubtful gaze as his eyes focussed on the desktop full of make-up appliances. Alec wore a pair of black jeans and a loose, grey shirt. His hair was a ‘fashionable mess’, as he had once overheard Magnus telling him. The photo was captioned ‘The fun begins…’ with the devil emoji._  
  
The next snap made Jace choke on his water in both shock and amusement.  
  
_The selfie showed both Alec’s and Magnus’ faces. Alec’s face was covered in make-up, complete with winged eyeliner, dark eyeshadow, and skilfully used highlighter and contour. It was clearly obvious that his make-up was done by someone who was a professional. On the other hand, Magnus’ face looked like a mess. Patches of his skin were darker than the other, bright red eyeshadow was clumped around his eyes, and mascara and eyeliner was smudged around the corners of his eyes._  
  
The photo was uncaptioned, but it was clear that they had attempted to do each other’s make up. Alec’s eyes shone with laughter as he looked at Magnus instead of the camera. Magnus looked full of regret.  
  
Any doubt Jace had in their relationship disappeared as he watched Magnus’ story. Instead of the worry he occasionally felt, he instead found himself slightly envious. As much as he loved Clary, he knew that they were nowhere near as comfortable around each other as Alec and Magnus seemed. Maybe he should spend more time focused on his own relationship rather than Alec’s. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon learns something new about Alec and even Raphael can't deny how in love Magnus and Alec are

Alec scared Simon. There was no going around it, Simon could barely speak to the eldest Lightwood without becoming a stutter mess. As many times as Magnus assured Simon that Alec would not tear him limb from limb for the fun of it, he just couldn’t believe it. Izzy also repeatedly told him that Alec would never hurt him – on purpose – and that he should try looking a little less scared in the man’s presence. Jace, though, had encouraged Simon’s fear by giving dramatic recounts of Alec’s best missions. Clary had elbowed him sharply and promised Alec was only violent when necessary.   
  
Regardless of what his friends said, he couldn’t bring himself to believe them without seeing the proof in person. Which is perhaps why Izzy had been so insistent that he follow Magnus on snapchat. At first he was surprised that Izzy knew what snapchat was, then he was surprised that Magnus knew what it was. After being told that most of the Shadow World had been using snapchat for years, he let Izzy take over his account to follow all his friends and acquaintances.   
  
He spent what felt like hours going though everyone’s stories – even _Raphael_ posted regularly – but it wasn’t until a week had passed that Magnus updated his. As promised, he did get to see a side to Alec that he definitely wasn’t expecting.   
  
_“Magnus!” Alec’s voice sounded panicked as he shouted from another room. Magnus’ laughter could be heard from behind the camera. “I can’t go out like this!” Alec entered the frame and Magnus burst into laughter, the camera shaking violently as Magnus’ laughs echoed through the speaker. “Magnus!” Alec complained.  
  
“You look gorgeous,” Magnus said, walking closer to the taller man and running a hand messily through his pastel pink hair. Alec swiped his hand away, failing to contain the large smile on his expression.   
  
“I’m breaking up with you. It’s official.” Alec’s words didn’t seem to have an effect on Magnus, who simply burst into laughter once again before ending the video.  
  
_ Simon found it hilarious, seeing Alec with bright pink hair. He would have thought that Alec would’ve been angered by someone turning his hair such a bright colour so he was surprised that Alec’s last words really were just a joke. The next video left Simon shaking in excitement.   
  
_“I knew it!” Magnus shouted. The camera was focused on a computer screen, where the site of Pottermore.com was showing the results of a person’s Hogwarts House. The word ‘Hufflepuff’ was displayed across the screen.  
  
“Shut up,” Alec laughed as a yellow and black striped beanie appeared suddenly on his head. He reached up to manoeuvre it to sit properly on his head. The video ended.   
  
_ The next snap was a selfie.   
  
_Both Magnus and Alec were smiling at the camera, Alec wearing his Hufflepuff beanie with a large black sweater with a badger on the breast. Magnus wore a similar attire, except his were green and dark silver. The photo was captioned ‘Hogwarts Power Couple’ with a snake emoji and a sun emoji.  
  
_ Simon was happy that no one was around to hear the excited squeal that he emitted. The nerd inside him couldn’t help it – he finally had a Hufflepuff buddy! He definitely never would have expected Alec to be in Hufflepuff. Gryffindor seemed far more likely, maybe even Slytherin. While Simon knew that a person’s personality isn’t defined entirely by their Hogwarts House, he found that it was a solid foundation. Alec, he decided, was a secret softie and he couldn’t wait to get to see that side of him in person.    
  
The most recent snap on Magnus’ story was posted an hour ago.  
  
_The camera zoomed in on Magnus’ front door as it opened. Alec entered the building, yawning as he kicked his shoes off and placed his bow and arrow beside the door.  
  
“Long time no see,” Magnus’ voice sounded tired. Alec looked up, smiling lazily as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.   
  
“Long day,” Alec climbed onto the couch, already half-asleep. The camera shook as Magnus moved to give it a better position. Alec curled his legs up and rested his head in Magnus lap. “Still mad about my hair.” Magnus laughed softly, threading his fingers through Alec’s pink hair.   
  
“You love it.”  
  
“I love **you**.”  
  
_ And with that, Simon’s heart melted. Alec was still and intimidating leader, but Simon realised that Alec wasn’t only a leader. He was the boyfriend of Magnus Bane. And he was ridiculously adorable when they were together. Simon watched Magnus’ story multiple times and couldn’t help himself feeling soft and gooey each time Alec repeated the final three words.   
  
Simon was a little embarrassed at how intimidated he’d originally been by Alec but, after seeing the side of Alec that isn’t leading an entire institute and having the weight of the consequences of his decision constantly on his shoulders, he realised there was more to him than what he’d thought. A part of him was admittedly excited to start up a conversation with Alec the next time they met.   
  
~  
  
Raphael was tired. He’d spent the last few hours sorting out a dispute between two members of his clan; one of the newest had made the mistake of drinking someone else’s stored blood and started a violent argument with the elder vampire. It had taken longer than he’d expected to calm them both down and explain the unspoken rule of not touching the blood on the top shelf of the fridge unless put there himself.   
  
It was only once he was able to shut himself in his office that he pulled his phone out to check the messages. He had a few from Magnus wanting to discuss an incident between a warlock and vampire, ex-lovers who were taking their anger out on one another by using jinxes of their own or another’s creation. After responding he found himself scrolling through his apps, taking the time to see what his friends were up to outside of work.   
  
When he opened the Snapchat app he was unsurprised to see that Magnus had managed to upload a few moments of his day. It was even less of a surprise to see that they all featured, or were about, Alec.   
  
_The first photo had been uploaded at 6am, the sun shining orange through the windows in Magnus’ room. His golden sheets shined against the light. A tray filled with food sat in the middle of the photo, with fruits, pancakes, cream, and various sweet sauces in miniature bowls placed around the plate. A steaming mug with the words ‘Bi Bi Bi’ printed decoratively around it was held in a hand with red-painted nails.  
  
The image was captioned ‘Feeling like a king’ with a crown emoji at the end.   
  
_ Raphael snorted at the mug, remembering Magnus excitedly telling him that it had been bought by the man who assumably made breakfast for him too. The next upload was a video, shocking Raphael as his volume had been turned up a little too loud.   
  
_Magnus’ laughs were the first noticeable thing is the video. The camera shook slightly as he held it in view of Alec’s shocked face. Alec was shirtless and wearing a pair of black jeans, looking like he was just getting dressed when the assault had happened. Whipped cream, as seen in the previous snap, was now covering his face and mixed into his hair.  
  
“Magnus!” Alec’s voice was indignant as he wiped the cream away from where it was dripping into his eyes. Magnus’ laughter only increased. As Alec scooped the pile of cream off his face and into his hand he took a step closer to Magnus, determination replacing the shock in his expression.   
  
Magnus was still laughing as he said a high pitched “oh shit!” and started backing away quickly. “No, no, no!” Magnus repeated as ran out of the room. The camera was a blurred mess for a few seconds before it refocussed on Alec, who stood only a metre away from him. Magnus shouted out as Alec rubbed his hand over Magnus’ face, spreading the cream all over him. “Alec!”  
  
“Whoops,” Alec shrugged, looking the least bit of apologetic possible. The video cut just as Alec began to laugh.   
  
_ Raphael would never admit this to anyone, but he enjoyed watching these videos that Magnus posted. While some of them were simple photos, there were plenty that showed exactly how happy Magnus was. Especially the ones with Alec in them.   
  
_The next snap was a photo of Magnus’ hallway. The walls and floor were covered in whipped cream, definitely more than what had been in the previous photos. Cream was even stuck to the ceiling and slowly dripping onto the floor. The photo was captioned ‘Whoops’ with the smiling face with a cold sweat emoji pasted three times.  
  
Straight after was a selfie of the two men, top half of their bodies showing more cream than skin despite the fact they were both shirtless. Both of their faces wore bright grins and their eyes shone with pure happiness. The cream was in their hair and over their faces. Magnus’ eyes were on Alec as his finger was halfway through wiping a strip of cream off Alec’s cheek.   
  
_ Raphael had always been concerned whenever Magnus would show a romantic interest in another person. He cared about Magnus more than he did most people. Magnus had taken him in at his worst time and helped him become the man he was today. Raphael had been there when Camille messed with Magnus, hurting him so deeply that Raphael feared Magnus would never heal.   
  
So, when Alec came along he was a little wary. He saw how Magnus’ interest in Alec had grown so quickly into more than just a crush. He might have found it easier to accept their relationship had Alec not been a Shadowhunter, raised to believe he was superior to everyone else. It had taken a while for Raphael to understand why Magnus, a man who had once been known for his hatred of Shadowhunters, had gone and fallen in love with one.   
  
He saw that Magnus loved Alec. Probably more than he had once loved Camille. This only made Raphael more worried, however. Magnus’ heart couldn’t be simply broken by Alec, it could be destroyed. If Alec hurt Magnus, Raphael wasn’t sure Magnus would ever recover.   
  
Slowly, Raphael felt more assured that Alec wasn’t going to use Magnus like Camille once had, or like many of Magnus’ previous lovers had before. He was still concerned. Alec was mortal. It was inevitable that the end would leave Magnus alone and hurting. Raphael once questioned Magnus whether it would be worth it in the end, to live a lifetime loving a man who would grow old and die one day, leaving him behind with the memories and grief. Magnus had immediately told him that it was without a doubt worth it. His love for Alec meant that the short lifetime they will have together would be worth the unending pain he knew he would feel when their time comes to an end.   
  
Raphael wanted to believe Magnus, but he didn’t know Alec the way Magnus did. Nor did he know their relationship as well as they did. Because of this, he’d become more attentive to the things that Magnus would share about his life, which is why he found himself checking his Snapchat more regularly than before.   
  
Seeing the things Alec would do for Magnus, be it making breakfast for him in bed or making him laugh more than he had in decades, helped Raphael understand that Magnus’ love for Alec was undoubtedly mutual. Their love for each other was so painfully obvious that Raphael couldn’t find it in himself to expect the worst of Alec.   
  
There was one last snap that Magnus had uploaded that day.   
  
_The image showed Alec, now dressed in his battle gear, holding a takeaway bag from McDonalds and a cup of store-bought coffee. A red cup had been drawn around Alec’s shoulder and a cluster of badly-drawn gold stars had been spread around Alec’s body. The photo was captioned ‘My hero’ with a single heart emoji._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! again, if anyone wants anyone else reacting to their snaps then comment below!! sorry i took so long to upload, i've been busy with exam results and family and preparing for going back to school (less than two weeks left for me until my final year). thanks again for reading, if there are any mistakes then please let me know so i can fix them!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i do plan on writing more, so if you have any suggestions as to who else's pov you want then comment below! 
> 
> also, i know i'm two weeks too late but merry christmas to those who celebrate!! and to those who don't, happy holidays for any other holiday you do celebrate, or if you don't celebrate any then i hope you had a good end of the year!
> 
> EDIT: also if any of you are interested in watching an amazing tv show then i strongly recommend you check out Dirk Gently on netflix. season two just got released and if it doesn't get enough views then it won't get a season three. it's a great show and it needs any support it can get


End file.
